


o captain my captain

by zemnian_nights



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: BDSM, Cunnilingus, F/F, I would tag Edubation but this is just pure 'bation folks, Language Kink, Pain Kink, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 14:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16431161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zemnian_nights/pseuds/zemnian_nights
Summary: well, someone's gotta write the lesbian pirate smut...





	o captain my captain

“C’mon, it’s nothing,” Beau sniffs as she leans back in her chair, her arms crossed as she watches the conversation across the room. “She’s clearly just angling for him to join her freaky fuckin’ snake cult. And he’s just fishing for more info. Nothing to it.”

Jester’s pencil squeaks as she scores the page with dark, aggressive marks. She remains hunched over the sketchbook, refusing to look over at Fjord and Avantika. 

“But what if there is something?” Jester’s voice is small, barely audible. 

Beau snorts. “Yeah, no, I don’t think he goes for the creepy-sexy pirate queen type.”

Across the room, Avantika gives a low gasp and leans closer to Fjord, dropping their already-hushed conversation down to a whisper. Fjord looks ready to crawl out of his skin when Avantika rests her gloved hand on his wrist. 

Jester steals a glance and scrunches up her nose as she continues destroying the paper. Beau's not too keen on this either, seeing how Fjord shrinks back in his chair, his eyes darting around the room as Avantika continues her impassioned speech. 

Yeah, OK, it's time to step in-- Cause a distraction.

Beau takes another swig of liquid courage and slams it on their table. “All right, here we fuckin' go,” she mutters as she ambles across the room, trying to put just the right amount of casual swagger in her step.

Fjord turns at the sound of her footsteps, and Beau can’t tell if he looks more relieved or put-out to be interrupted.

Then, Avantika also shifts to watch her approach. She's in her usual captain's garb but relaxed for the evening, her sleeveless coat unbuttoned and her scarf loose around her shoulders. The pirate gives Beau a little smirk, and Beau immediately regrets this decision. 

Oh well, too fuckin’ late now.

“Ah, Traci?” Avantika purrs as she removes her hand from Fjord’s wrist. She leans back, artfully exposing her neck tattoo and a hint of cleavage. “Or was it Beauregard? Beau? So many names among you...”

Beau tries not to wince, instead crossing her arms over her chest as she plonks down in the chair next to Avantika. “Yeah, it’s Traci Beauregard. Y’know some people have middle names, right? It’s pretty fuckin’ common— at least in the Empire.”

“Hmm,” Avantika hums, her face a pleasant, blank mask. “Yes, I think Beauregard suits you better — At least in meaning, that is.”

Beau loses her bluster, stumped. “Huh?”

Avantika’s lips twitch, and her gaze rakes over Beau from eyes to bust and back again. “It means, ah, ‘Beautiful to look at,’ _bien sûr_. You did not know?”

Beau coughs into the crook of her arm to mask a splutter of surprise. She's picked up a bit of most languages over the years -- the underworld is a melting pot and it always helps to keep your ears perked -- and she can't believe she never put that together before. 

“Yeah, well, uh, yeah. That's me,” she says, going for a smooth response but falling short. “So what’s Avantika mean? 'Super scary hot' or something?”

Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Fjord pinch the bridge of his nose.

Avantika gives a dark chuckle and crosses her legs, calling attention to her tall leather boots. 

“I chose it myself. ‘Avant’ means ‘before’. A reminder that, as Captain, I always come first,” she says, her expression poker-faced but her tone filthy. 

Oh fuck, Beau really is in way over her head here. Now it’s Fjord’s turn to cough, practically doubling over in his seat. 

Beau lets her gaze roam over Avantika’s sharp features and wild mass of red curls, frizzy from the open sea air. She’s got crazy eyes, but she’s gorgeous and she is clearly aware of it.

“If that’s the order, then aye fuckin’ aye,” Beau says with a snort. 

Avantika gives a catlike grin in response, resting her chin on her hands. “Perhaps something can be arranged,” she murmurs. 

Beau certainly wasn’t expecting this outcome, but she’ll be damned if she doesn’t jump on whatever Avantika is offering. 

“Uh, pardon. I should check in with— That is, I— I’ll just leave you to it,” Fjord mumbles as he excuses himself from the table. If it weren’t for the teal skin, Beau’s sure his face would be bright red. 

With his back turned to Avantika, he shoots Beau an incredulous look, either questioning her taste or checking if she’s really sure about this. Beau rolls her eyes at him and jerks her chin towards the door. He gets the message and leaves the mess with a disbelieving shake of his head. 

“I am not one to mince words. Would you like to retire to my cabin?” Avantika asks with another smirk as Beau turns back to her. “In all sincerity, it is your choice, _mon beau_. This is my ship, but you should not feel, ah, _obligé_ — obliged.”

With that, Avantika leaves the crew mess, too. Beau waits as long as she can manage — exactly nine seconds — before following her. 

Before she leaves, she casts a glance around the mess. Nearly everyone else has gone to bed by now. Still doodling in her sketchbook, Jester tips Beau a saucy wink and a salute. From the table in the farthest corner, Caleb gives her a thumbs-up without looking up from his book, his serious expression unchanging. 

"If I catch one fuckin' glimpse of a peeping owl, you're going overboard," Beau growls. "I’ll shout if she tries to kill me. Otherwise, stay out of this.“

She turns on her heel and walks away before they can respond, flipping them the double-bird over her shoulders. She can hear Jester's giggles until she reaches the Captain's cabin.

—-

“So, uh, how d’you wanna do this?” Beau asks as she enters the room, hovering in the doorway. Avantika is lighting the oil lamp on the small table bolted near the bed. The room would seem small in a building but it’s spacious on a ship. Everything glows orange and red in the soft lamp light, including the eyes on the creepy-ass snake statue near the door. Beau reaches out to it but pauses, figuring it would be rude to turn the idol to face the wall. 

“I’m totally down with going down, if that’s what you’re after,” Beau says as she stretches her arms in front of her. 

“Is that how you address your superior?” Avantika asks, a bite to her words. “You will call me Captain in this room.”

And uh, yeah, all right. Beau can play this game. She tests the boundaries a bit, grumbling, “OK, fine. What do you want, _Captain_?” 

Avantika raises an eyebrow. “I want that you lose that insolent tone, girl. Stop talking, and clothing off.”

Beau spares a glance at the open window for any sign of feathers, but thankfully there is none. She looks back at Avantika, who’s standing with her hands on her hips, waiting. 

“First, I think the, ah, how you say _ceintures._ Belts. Sashes,” she commands. “Quickly — _vite, vite._ ”

Beau levels a glare at her before untying and unwrapping her many sashes, exposing a couple more inches of skin around her midriff. She leans sideways to pile them on a chair, flexing her abs to give the Captain a nice show. 

“Now the boots and trousers,” Avantika orders.

Beau smirks and kicks off her boots before shimmying out of her loose pants. She takes the opportunity to show off her balance and flexibility, lifting her foot up to chest height in one graceful movement to peel off her sock. With a little hop, she does the same for the other foot. 

She’s down to just her shirt and underwear now. 

Avantika hums in appreciation from her side of the room, her eyes drinking in the sight of Beau’s lean legs. She seems unbothered by the ever-present motley of colorful bruises that cover Beau's skin. Or maybe, as a fellow fighter, she can appreciate them. 

“Shirt, now.”

Beau grabs the hem with both hands and pulls it off with a slow lift of her arms, arching her back, letting her fingers linger to trail over her bra. 

“Yes, that too,” Avantika says, and Beau removes it. Her nipples are hard from the light touch, the cool night breeze, and above all the anticipation. 

“Mmm _resplendissante. Viens ici_ — Here, closer.”

Beau steps up to Avantika, very exposed compared to the fully-clothed and armed elf, her dagger still at her hip. But Avantika doesn’t move, keeping her hands on her hips as she gives Beau the once-over from toes to tip. 

"Before this goes further, let's set boundaries, hmm?" Avantika says, her breath ghosting over Beau's bare skin. "We should agree on a safe word. Or do you prefer the color system..?"

Beau rolls her eyes. "I don't need a fuckin' safe word, all right?"

Avantika huffs out a laugh. "Yes, you do. _We_ do. And I like colors... 'Green' meaning everything is good, 'yellow' meaning let's step back for a moment--"

"And 'red' for stop everything. Yeah, yeah, I know the drill," Beau says, swaying a bit under Avantika's intense eye contact. "Can we get going now? 'Green' or whatever?"

Avantika's lips curl up into a smile. Slowly, she skims her gloved fingertips up Beau’s toned arm, the touch barely tangible. Beau can’t hold back a shiver. 

“C’mon,” Beau mutters. “You’re killing me.”

Quick as a whip, Avantika lands a light slap across Beau’s cheekbone, just hard enough to tingle. “Remember your place, girl.”

Beau stares directly into her eyes. “Yeah, and what if I don’t?” she scoffs. 

Another slap, harder. The sting is delicious, her skin hot where it lands. Beau lets out a groan, and a grin breaks across Avantika’s face. " _Vilaine fille_... Do you understand now?"

Beau holds out for a moment before muttering,"Yes, Captain."

“Perfect,” Avantika whispers. She skims her fingers up the fuzz of Beau’s shorn undercut and then winds them into the long hair on top. The fingers curl and pull at the roots, and Beau’s eyes slide closed as she focuses on the sharp sensation. 

“No, look at me,” Avantika hisses. 

Beau’s eyes snap open, and Avantika is close enough that Beau can count every freckle, can see her pupils are blown wide with desire, can notice the flush blooming across her bronze, ocean-weathered skin...

“Good girl,” Avantika whispers, and Beau melts, her mind blanking out. She knows she’s fucked up for getting off on this bizarre mix of pain and praise, fear and pleasure. It figures she’d find a match in a possibly-evil, certainly-crazed pirate. 

Avantika tightens her grip on Beau’s hair again and pulls sideways. Beau tips her head, unresistant, and Avantika brushes a kiss against her neck, right under her jawbone.

“What a lovely present, all unwrapped for me,” she murmurs against Beau’s skin as she trails a line of kisses and licks down to her clavicle. Her lips are slightly chapped, and she smells of leather and spiced perfume. 

Beau loses herself in the sensation as Avantika sucks at a few spots along the thin skin, marking Beau as hers, at least for tonight. Avantika’s one hand still twists in Beau’s hair, the other hand reaching up to play with her left nipple. The leather of her glove is cool and a bit roughened from wear, teasing her.

With a groan, Beau’s hands raise to grope Avantika but she hesitates. She doesn’t want to do anything to make Avantika stop mouthing at her.

“Uh, Captain?” she asks, her voice coming out huskier than usual. “Can I, um, may I touch—“

“No,” Avantika cuts her off sharply before giving her shoulder a little nip. “You may not.”

Beau drops her hands to her sides, resting them against her thighs as Avantika continues trailing kisses and bites down Beau's chest. Still rolling one nipple with her gloved hand, she laves the other with her tongue. The feeling shoots fire straight to Beau's core, and it's easy to imagine that tongue working on her clit, insistent and just the right amount of rough.

Her fingers scrabbling uselessly against her thighs, Beau whines, not used to being on the receiving side of such unreciprocated attention. She tends to be the one to drop to her knees first, to make a game of how many times she can get a partner to come. She wasn't expecting this.

As Avantika lightly scrapes her teeth over Beau's nipple, Beau sneaks her left hand to press against herself through her underwear and relieve some of the maddening need for touch. Unsurprisingly, she's soaked through the fabric.

When Avantika first grabs her wrist -- cross-grip, hips-squared, perfect positioning for a throw -- Beau has to fight against her trained reflexes to let it happen. Her immediate instinct is to latch onto the meat of Avantika's hand and twist it into a painful wrist-lock, stepping backwards to yank the woman off-balance and throw her to the ground.

Beau ignores that instinct and lets Avantika maneuver her around. She submits.

Within a second, she's laying face down on the bed, the hand in her hair shoving her face down into the sheets. Avantika's other hand still grips Beau's left wrist, twisting it up behind her back. It hurts, and Beau revels in the pain and discomfort, breathing through it. 

"Color?" Avantika whispers in her ear.

"So fuckin' green," Beau says into the sheets, which taste salty from the sea air.

"You were so good until that point... Perhaps the rules were not clear, but you are not allowed to touch anything — me or yourself — without my explicit permission," Avantika says, pausing every few words to press kisses down Beau's back. She still twists Beau's hand behind her back with one hand. "You will not speak unless spoken to or to give a color. You will not come unless I allow it. Can I trust you to behave?"

Beau pauses for a second. "I'll try, Captain."

She can feel Avantika smile against her skin as she places a kiss to the left dimple in her back, right above the top of her briefs. "That is not good enough. Promise you will be a good girl, or this is over." 

Beau wants to say it, but she can’t quite get the words out. 

Avantika twists her arm a bit harder and bites the back of her thigh, right below her ass cheek. Beau moans, and her hips involuntarily jerk down against the bed, seeking friction. It's wanton and loud but she doesn't give a damn at the moment.

Avantika takes a sharp inhale before slowly letting out the breath. It tickles against Beau’s bare skin. "Answer, girl. Promise me."

Beau mutters a string of muffled curses into the sheets before relenting, "Yes, I promise, Captain. I'll behave. I’ll... be good.”

"Perfect. Turn over. On your back," she orders with a light slap to Beau's ass.

Beau scrambles to obey, beyond ready, aching for anything. When she glances at Avantika, she realizes the elf's hand is already shoved down the front of her pants, the laces undone. Avantika grinds against her gloved fingers in a mesmerizing rocking motion, and Beau loses her concentration, unable to look away. 

"Take off _le slip,_ " Avantika says with a surprisingly steady voice. Beau assumes she means her underwear, and she eagerly shimmies it off, flinging it somewhere across the room. Raising her chin but keeping her sight trained on Avantika, Beau boldly lets her knees fall open, exposing herself to the chilly air in the cabin.

Avantika maintains eye contact with Beau, refusing to give her any kind of upper hand. She crawls onto the bed and roughly shoves Beau's thighs wider before leaning down to hover just above her cunt. Avantika's warm breath ghosts across the slick folds of skin, and Beau whines, finally breaking the staring contest as she slams her head back against the pillow.

It takes every shred of willpower to keep her mouth shut, to keep her hips from jerking upward to make contact.

Avantika pauses for an agonizing stretch of time before whispering, "Good girl," and she licks a stripe from the bottom of her slit to her clit, swirling around the nub. Beau bites down on her wrist to keep from shouting, the sharp pain just adding to the pleasure. 

Avantika wastes no time on foreplay, sucking and licking Beau in a fast, steady rhythm. Beau's so close already, her clit jutting out from under its hood, and she fights against the urge to tip over the edge right now. She grips the sheets, wanting to run her fingers through Avantika's wild hair but remembering she's not allowed to touch.

The cool, smooth leather of a gloved fingertip slides against Beau's slit, and she cries out, her hips canting up against Avantika's hot mouth. It's too fucking much. The finger slides in to the base with no resistance, and Beau clenches around it with a moan. She's wound up as tightly as she can go, blood roaring in her ears, nearly tipping over the edge--

Covering her face with her hands, Beau gasps, "Yellow. Wait-- just. Wait. Wait." 

Avantika pulls back immediately, leaving Beau empty and wanting. She sits back on her heels and rests her hands on her knees, licking her lips, her lower face glistening. "Is everything all right?" she asks.

"Yeah, yeah, fucking incredible. Just got too close there." Her chest heaving, Beau tries to catch her breath and clear the haze from her mind. "Captain comes first, right?"

"Ah, you remembered..." The pirate queen chuckles as she wipes Beau’s juices off her face with a corner of the sheet. "We can change course, if you would like? Are you one for, ah, penetration?"

Beau squints at her, considering. "Sometimes. What'd you have in mind?"

Avantika slides off the bed and steps over to the dresser, unlocking the bottom drawer and rummaging around. When she turns back around, she dangles a harness of leather straps from one hand and holds a dildo in the other. With a curl of a smile on her lips, Avantika tosses it in the air and smoothly catches it without looking, a trick Beau's seen her perform many times with her dagger.

"Hell yes. Hell fucking yes," Beau says, her voice coming out a bit strangled.

"Yes, what?" Avantika's voice drops back into her commanding tone, sultry but authoritative, demanding respect.

Beau gulps. "Yes, Captain."

"Are you ready for me?"

Beau nods, having cooled down a bit. "Yes, Captain."

"Mmm. Lie on your front," Avantika murmurs. And yeah, Beau is really fucking into that, of just being taken. Used.

Beau flips over onto her stomach again, resting her forehead against her crossed wrists. She closes her eyes and just breathes. The air is cold against her sweaty skin, a slight breeze still filtering in through the window. Beau barely keeps from trembling in anticipation as she listens to the rustle of cloth and leather, the clink of metal as Avantika adjusts the harness... the gentle crash of waves... the constant groans and creaks of the wooden ship...

The mattress dips as Avantika climbs back on. She splays one hand on the small of Beau's back as she shifts to kneel between her spread legs. Beau wriggles a bit, her cunt practically dripping onto the sheets, biting her wrist to keep herself from telling Avantika to just fucking put it in already.

" _Tu as vraiment envie de moi? Tu veux que je te prenne par derrière?_ " Avantika whispers, tracing light circles and swirls over Beau's ass with her fingers. The words are music on her lips. 

Beau groans, knowing just enough of the language to get the jist of what she said. ( _"You want me so bad? You really want me to take you from behind?"_ ) It's pretty simple in context -- not exactly as difficult as Deep Speech.

" _Ouais, Capitaine,_ " she says into the sheets, and Avantika gives a sharp gasp.

" _Qu--? Continue de parler,_ " Avantika demands. "Keep talking. _Qu'est-ce que t'veux?_ " ( _"What do you want?"_ )

The smooth head of the strap-on brushes against Beau's cunt, sliding against the slick heat but not pushing inside. Teasing.

Beau groans, racking her brain for any scraps of phrases she could use. It's impossible to concentrate, but it's a good thing she always learns the dirty talk first.

" _Je veux... uh... Baise-moi. Prends-moi. S'il vous plaît, Capitaine,_ " she says, her words stilted and hesitant. ( _"I want... Fuck me. Take me. Please, Captain."_ )

She's certain her pronunciation is abysmal, but Avantika moans anyway and sinks into her in one slow motion, until her hips are flush against Beau's ass. Beau's vision blanks out as all she can concentrate on is the feeling of being finally filled. It's definitely a stretch -- she's only done this a couple times before, but it's not painful. She couldn't be any more ready for it.

"Color?" Avantika asks, and Beau immediately replies, "Green."

Avantika slowly pulls out again, and the drag of the strap-on against her inner walls gives a completely different sensation than when it went in. Beau can only focus on breathing as Avantika pushes back into her with a roll of her hips. She quickly acclimates to the feeling of being fucked as Avantika builds up a rhythm, speeding up. She pulls out entirely each time before sinking back in to the hilt, her hips slapping against Beau's skin. 

The pirate then leans down to lie on top of Beau, pinning her to the bed with most of her body weight. She’s still wearing all of her clothes, even the sleeveless coat. Her lips brush against the back of Beau's neck, nuzzling her as she fucks her.

" _Tu aimes que je te baise, mon beau?_ " the pirate whispers in her ear as she speeds up the pace even more, hips snapping to truly pound into her. Avantika gasps with each thrust, and Beau realizes the base of the strap-on must be positioned to press against her clit.

Beau just pants against the sheets, trying her best not to come. The angle is so good, hitting just the right spot, and pressure builds inside her core again. She thinks she could come without her clit being touched, but she’s not allowed to. She’s not sure how much longer she can hold out...

Fingers wind through Beau's hair again, and they sharply yank her head up and backward by the roots.

"I asked if you like getting fucked by me, girl? You want more?" Avantika asks, her voice unbelievably steady considering how wrecked her breathing is. Her pace doesn't falter for even a second, slamming into her, leagues rougher than Beau's ever been fucked before.

"Yes. Captain," Beau pants, going cross-eyed at the mix of pain and pleasure. 

"My name. Say it."

Beau considers being an asshole for a fraction of a second before giving in, breaking character. "Avantika," she groans. "Captain. Please, I am so fucking close. I'm trying so fucking hard not to come, but it's too goddamn much. Please, Avantika."

With a muffled cry, Avantika bites down where Beau's neck meets her shoulder, twisting her fingers tighter into Beau's hair and shoving her face into the sheets. Avantika's hips stutter and jerk out of rhythm as she comes, clenching her teeth on Beau's skin. The pain almost sends Beau over the edge, too, but she hardens her resolve and fights back the orgasm, staying just on the brink.

Avantika collapses on top of Beau, pinning her to the bed with her full weight as she gulps in ragged breaths. The dildo is still fully sheathed inside Beau, and she clenches around it, desperate for friction.

" _As-tu joui?_ " Avantika pants, her voice raspy. "Did you come?"

Beau grunts. "No. Captain. You said--"

Avantika laughs, full-throated, before pressing a kiss to the spot she had bitten down on before. "My good girl. Perfect. So good for me. You have certainly earned this. I want to watch you, though. I want to see you fall apart..."

Something breaks inside Beau at the praise. She refuses to think about it. 

The pirate queen rolls off of Beau, and the strap-on slides out of her. Beau feels unbelievably empty. She turns over on her back and meets Avantika's gaze, taking in the pirate’s flushed, freckled face. Avantika's eyes are half-lidded in lazy contentment, and her lips twitch into a cocky smile.

Avantika has unfastened the dildo from the harness and holds it in her palm, giving it another easy flip in the air. Nudging Beau's thighs apart, she guides it back into Beau in one smooth movement, fucking her with it. 

As soon as she finds a rhythm, Avantika ducks down to suck Beau's clit again, tapping the tip of her tongue against the bud. All the while, she watches Beau from under her eyelashes, and Beau gasps, feeling exposed and vulnerable. Avantika hums against her, the corners of her mouth curling up in satisfaction--

And that's all Beau needs. Her mind fills with roaring waves as her vision whites out. Beau's entire body convulses with the strength of the orgasm, her hips arching clear off the bed as she shouts out wordlessly. It feels like she would float away if Avantika weren’t pushing down against her hip bones, pinning her to the bed. The Captain continues sucking her through her climax, merciless and wonderful, dragging it out as long as she can.

When it gets to be too much, Beau considers stopping her, but then she feels another orgasm build up, riding on the crest of the first wave. "Don't stop," she pleads, and the second one crashes over her. It's even more powerful than the first, and she loses herself completely in the ecstasy, her eyes rolling back in her head.

The second soon becomes a third, and she enters a void. It's similar to gazing at the dodecahedron -- timeless, spaceless, limitless -- but her entire body is wracked in pleasure and her mind is so very, very empty.

When she comes back down and regains her senses, Avantika is nuzzling the inside of her thighs, peppering them with kisses. "Simply beautiful," Avantika murmurs. " _Mon beau, ma belle._ Thank you for giving me that." Beau is shivering, overstimulated, every nerve raw and ice-cold. 

“Oh, uhhh,” Beau says, as smooth and charming as ever. “Yeah, um, sure thing. Thanks for, uh, really fuckin’ railing me. Gods damn. I don’t usually go for that but— phew, holy _fucking_ shit. I think I saw the Astral Plane for a second.”

Beau cringes at the words spilling out of her mouth, but Avantika seems amused. 

“I am glad you were open to the experience, then,” she murmurs as she gathers the various items of Beau’s clothing that are strewn around the room. She dumps them on Beau’s boneless body. 

“I have very particular tastes, and it is not often I find a companion willing to indulge me,” Avantika laughs. “Thank you and good night, _mon beau,_ ” she smiles as she gestures at the door.

Beau blinks at her in mild disbelief before dragging herself to stand up and pull on her clothes. She gets dressed in under ten seconds, an accustomed practice of life on the road. Did she really just get a _“wham, bam, thank you ma’am”_?

“Yeah, you too, I guess. G'night...” Beau mutters as she steps to the door, where Avantika waits. 

The Captain reaches out to caress Beau’s jaw and presses a gentle kiss to her lips. “You should get your rest,” Avanika whispers. 

And Beau leaves before she can say anything stupid to ruin the moment. With a quick glance at the creepy-ass ourobouros statue on the shelf, she steps through the door and picks her way to their sleeping quarters. It's dark, and she wishes she had her night-vision goggles on hand. 

Beau prepares herself for a confrontation, expecting the rest of the Mighty Nein to grill her for intel about the Captain. She realizes she hadn't learned anything, not even whether she had other tattoos. She didn't even get a glimpse of the eye on her palm...

Fortunately, the room is dark and filled with the sounds of snoring. They had apparently decided to forgo setting up a watch tonight, trapped as they were on a pirate ship in the middle of the fuckin’ ocean. Beau heaves a sigh of relief and sneaks in, stepping over the silver wire laid across the floor.

A hammock near the door swings as someone startles awake, and four globules of soft light appear with a series of _fwumps_. Caleb peers down at her, his eyes wide as he claps a hand against his ear. 

“Ah, Beauregard,” he mutters, scrunching up his face against the light. 

“Fuck, man,” Beau grumbles. “What, one fuckin’ night and I’m off your friends list? That’s real cold.”

He scrubs a hand across his uneven stubble and snorts. “Well, I was not expecting you back. Ah, is everything—“

Beau holds up a hand to stop him and cuts him off. “For the last time, I’m not discussing my fuckin’ sex life with you. Just— I need some goddamned sleep. Pirate captains: apparently not big cuddlers.”

He wisely keeps his mouth closed. 

She shoves her way to the back corner, swinging herself up into the empty bunk above Yasha’s. The barbarian is too still and silent to be sleeping, but she doesn't say anything. After Beau settles into her hammock, she just listens to Yasha’s measured breaths, steady and deep, and she soon drifts away.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any French mistakes (I'm a bit rusty -- feel free to correct me)!
> 
> I've never written porn before, but I am so thirsty for this pirate queen. Thanks, Mercer...


End file.
